


Swing, You Sinner

by Void_Punk



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: (or elven in this case), (sort of), Alien Biology, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad feelings, Bittersweet Ending, Choking, Cock Warming, Come Shot, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Enemies to fuck buddies??, Face-Fucking, Knifeplay, M/M, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, No beta we die like stregobor should, Nothing about this is healthy okay let's just get that straight, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Self-Flagellation, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suspension, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, fantasy cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Punk/pseuds/Void_Punk
Summary: Whatever this odd situation was, both of them were enjoying it far too much.Roche feels things and Iorveth hurts. Neither of them know what to do about it so they ignore it the only way they know how.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Swing, You Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh okay I'm half-asleep and my brain hurts but here we go: Thanks to Llama1412 and franzwantscoffee for getting me into this dumpster fire of a ship, these dinguses are full of feels and potential. We've come up with a whole fuckin' AU(?) in the Witcher rarepair server and this definitely fits into that so there's lots of non-canon going on and stuff. I haven't even gotten into our OCs yet.
> 
> Also this doesn't have a suuuuper dire ending but it's definitely bittersweet so if you don't like that, I'd bow out now. These dinguses have a lot to work on.
> 
> Also this is the first thing I've posted in a year because my creative energy has been burnt out by constant perfectionism and other external bs, so I did minimal editing and checking this over because I wanna put SOMETHING out there to remind myself that I can still finish things.

The forest floor hid many a secret. Newborn rabbits, a fox den, seeds ready to sprout come spring. Iorveth had seen too many seasons change to step heavily, particularly when on the trail of a band of Temerians he'd been scouting for miles now. Fleet footsteps carried him through the underbrush, the lumbering tracks he followed easy to spot even for the most novice of hunters. Humans rarely cared for their surroundings, after all, the trampled flowers and grasses proof of their inelegant existence.

It also hid more than what nature rested within its depths, Iorveth realized too late, as the length of rope hidden underneath very artfully scattered leaves and dirt retracted became a vise around his ankle and pulled him upwards into the air.

Even under laborious torture, Iorveth would never admit to the high-pitched yelp he let out as his ankle was wrenched in its socket. Though there wasn't quite enough force nor was he heavy enough to dislocate the joint altogether, the pressure on his ankle was quite uncomfortable. He'd endured much worse, but the pain was still pain regardless, an annoyance he now couldn't help but focus in on. Once the swaying stopped, he began to spin as the rope adjusted to its new captive. Reaching up into his boot with a grunt, Iorveth pulled a knife out and tried to hack away at the fibers. Something about them must have been enchanted, however, as none split from his knife's edge. The more he tried to saw away at the rope, the more frustration filled him as he growled.

Eventually, Iorveth paused and let his limbs drop with gravity to rest. His leg ached and it would do him no good to be exhausted once his inevitable captor arrived to claim their prize. Whether they were looking for another meal or a prisoner mattered little. He was a valuable target to the humans. He would have to fight on an injured limb to avoid being turned over to the Temerians.

Footsteps made Iorveth's ears prick up in alarm, swiveling in the direction of the sound. Definitely human by how heavy they were and how they dragged across the ground. He tried to look around and only saw empty forest. His periphery was completely dark and from how his ears swiveled, it seemed to be coming from the darkness.

"Who's there?" He growled. "Show yourself!"

A low chuckle was the only reply as the footsteps neared him. Iorveth's fingers tightened around the knife he gripped, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Well, well....look at what we have here."

That voice. Iorveth's ears twitched as his blood turned to both fire and ice simultaneously. He'd forgotten how close he'd gotten to the Lilies' camp in his pursuit, how even human ears might have heard his cry of surprise and pain. It would make sense that someone would inevitably go and investigate.

"Vernon Roche." Iorveth spat. "A little crude for even your military strategy, is this not?"

"In my defense, this was not my work, though I suppose it did my job all the same." Roche approached him carefully, grinning. "What could possibly have distracted a Scoia'tel commander so thoroughly that he would be caught in a common hunter's trap like a beast?"

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Iorveth countered weakly. “Don’t come any closer. I can still kill you like this.”

“Of that, I have no doubt.” Roche examined the knot that held Iorveth’s ankle. “Hm, must hurt, doesn’t it?”

“Fuck off.”

Even though his answer confirmed Roche’s question more than deflected from it, Iorveth didn’t care much. Roche’s eyes roved over his form and only just then did he realize his gambeson now pooled around his chest and neck, exposing not only his hose but also his stomach. It was a downright lascivious position he was in, something that didn’t sit well with him. Not with Roche ogling him like he was. Why would he even be doing that? The thought made his cock twitch in interest where it was trapped, the tapered tip pressing up against the thin fabric as it hardened. The hope that Roche didn’t pick up on it was quickly dashed when the grin on his face only widened.

“I suppose your ears aren’t the only thing that’s pointed.”

Roche’s voice dripped with smarminess, only stoking Iorveth’s frustration further as he flushed a delicate pink. The nerve of dh’oine, always horny and ready for a quick fuck. Even though he protested mentally, Iorveth couldn’t ignore his hard-on long. The fabric of his hose rubbed up against it teasingly, the flush on his cheeks only traveling farther up into his ears.

“I will _gut_ you when I get down from here, Vernon Roche, mark my words.” He hissed. “And I’ll leave your corpse in this trap in my stead for the beasts. They can feast on your entrails...”

Roche placed a gentle hand on Iorveth’s hip, making him startle and writhe in his makeshift restraint. What did he intend to do? It wasn’t unheard of for even males to be victims of dh'oine assault. Many dh’oine were curious about their anatomy, so different from theirs as it was. Surely the decorated Temerian Lilies commander would be above such base, crude curiosities. Narrowing his eye, Iorveth frowned.

“If you touch me further, I swear I’ll—”

“Relax.” Roche barked, his tone shifting from one of bravado to that of command and then back to easygoing egotism easily. “I simply wanted _this_.”

Held up in his hand was Iorveth’s knife, the elven blade too delicate in Roche’s ham-fisted grip. He’d plucked it from his hand without noticing.

“You’re _very_ distracted today, aren’t you?”

The fact that Roche's command echoed in his mind, combined with how his limbs felt heavier and that his cock jumped, only served to prove that fact further. Iorveth tried to lunge for the knife but Roche moved backwards out of his reach for the moment, snorting. He only managed to have the rope tug on his ankle further, sending a shock of pain down his leg. The discomfort didn't seem to make his erection flag at all. If anything, the tugging only made him harder, of all things. Why was his body reacting in such a way to pain? To this humiliating spectacle?

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Iorveth barked out a harsh laugh and bared his throat with a grin. "Then do it, I'm right here. Don't drag this out."

The tip of the knife pressed into the fragile fabric of Iorveth's hose and dragged carefully up his leg, making Iorveth shiver and his cock twitch once more, wetting the fabric with beads of precome that came from the spiral ridges around his cock. The warm hand on his hip moved to rest on his ass, giving a single firm squeeze.

"Please, spare me the theatrics." Roche dragged the tip of the knife carefully around his crotch, avoiding his cock before trailing down his gambeson to his abdomen. "If I were going to kill you, I'd want it to be a challenge. Besides, you're too easy to play with like this."

Iorveth froze as the tip of the knife dug in just enough to break his skin. Iorveth bit back a groan hastily, breath hitching in his chest as pleasure coursed through his veins at the sensation. His limbs felt heavy, yet his mind felt light as Roche kept dragging the knife's blade around his skin until he knelt so they were face to face.

"I think I'd like your mouth, if you don't mind." Roche continued, his voice lower than usual. "If you won't let me touch you, then at least touch me, for gods' sake."

Whatever this odd situation was, both of them were enjoying it far too much and Iorveth didn't know how to feel anymore. He hated the dh'oine, didn't want to even humor his crass and tasteless request, and yet...yet something drove him to nod. He wanted to feel Roche's cock heavy on his tongue. He wanted to taste him, taste the bitterness he knew would be fitting of such a man. He hoped that Roche couldn't see how the folds between his legs grew wet or smell how his arousal doubled, eager for fingers or cock to fill him. He wanted to ride the man until Roche knew nothing more than to shout his name as he came. Perhaps it had simply been too long since he'd been with a partner, perhaps this was some latest form of sick self-deprecation and perversion of his own, but he genuinely wanted Roche's cock any way he could have it...and he _would_ have it, gods help him, no matter how disgusted with himself he felt. He could easily forget this all happened later.

Roche worked eagerly at his belt. Not having traveled far from his camp, he didn't have on his traditional gambeson so much as a more casual form of his uniform, which omitted the chainmail and other difficult garments. That was a small nicety that Iorveth appreciated, watching hazily as Roche undid the laces to his trousers, pulling out his stiff cock. It looked as human ones did, plain and not quite lengthy but the girth made up for it. Quite appealing enough, really. When Roche tapped Iorveth's cheek with his cock, grinning, Iorveth merely bared his teeth.

"Now, now, if you use teeth at all..." Roche growled, lifting the knife enough to hover it over Iorveth's cock. "I think some retribution will be in order."

"Just shut up and fuck my mouth." Iorveth growled.

"Someone needs to learn some manners, particularly when they have no power." Roche pressed the head of his cock to Iorveth's lips, a bead of precome smeared across them. "Now open up."

Iorveth glared up at him, keeping his mouth shut with a grin. The low growl of frustration Roche made was worth how the man shoved two fingers into his mouth and pushed his jaw up and open before sliding his cock in. Iorveth inhaled through his nose, the heady scent of musk only adding to the muzzy feeling he had as he sucked on what Roche gave him. When he tried to reach out and grip Roche's hips, his hands were smacked away.

"Behind your back. Now."

Iorveth signed something with only one finger that anyone, be it elf or human, could understand, smiling around his mouthful. He was enjoying how red in the face Roche could get.

"Don't make me tie them behind you."

Iorveth shrugged and hummed around him, making Roche groan. If he wanted to bind his hands, then he'd have to stop having his cock sucked. Iorveth was sure, from the bitten off sighs and grunts that he was making, that that wasn't likely to happen. The little victories he could gain were sweet, his long, slightly tapered tongue sliding along the shaft easily. Roche swore, his fingers scrabbling to grab at his neck to get a better hold.

"Shit...how are you doing that?" Roche's voice was gritty with lust. "With your...fuck..."

Iorveth wrenched his head out of Roche's grip and pulled off of him, licking his lips before licking a stripe up his cock, watching it twitch.

"I have much practice, believe me." Iorveth replied tersely.

Before Roche could reply he let out a quiet groan, wrapping his fingers more tightly around Iorveth's neck and pushing his mouth back onto him.

"If you'd...nngh...let me touch you, maybe I could show you..." Roche snapped his hips up, ignoring how Iorveth choked. "Gods, you're so...so..."

In lieu of words, Iorveth could only struggle to relax his jaw and throat enough as Roche began fucking his mouth hard. He felt humiliated as he choked and gagged on Roche's cock, but that only made his twitch more in his hose. His own hips twitched in response, which earned him a breathy laugh.

"You...You want to be touched, no matter how you said differently before, hm?" Roche's fingers tightened on Iorveth's throat, cutting off what little air supply he could get. "Well you haven't _earned_ it yet."

The knife still rested in Roche's hand, pressed against the back of his throat. Iorveth felt the cool steel press into his overheated skin, feeling it cut into him just the slightest without being a true threat, and choked back a moan. Tears sprang to his eyes as he muffled himself with cock. This was what he reveled in, the feeling of having no control for once in over a hundred years. To not command but be commanded, even if it was by the absolute worst person he could have chosen. Time seemed to slip away from him as his lips continued to be pounded, whatever words Roche said to him turning into a faint hum, and only came back to the present when the cock in his throat pulled out. It couldn't have been that long since humans had pitiful stamina, but he couldn't tell if it had been five minutes or fifty. Roche was close now, judging by the low growls and moans he let out as his fist worked his cock fast.

"Nnh, fuck, gonna come...gonna come all over your pretty face..."

Those words threw Iorveth for a loop, but he didn't have time to be swept up in the self-loathing he'd normally indulge in as Roche let out a louder groan, his cock twitching as streaks of come coated his jaw, neck, and mouth. Iorveth licked his lips, the bitter taste of come rather welcome as he smiled. The self-loathing nagged at the back of his mind as he was defiled, humiliated. His cock loved it and his cunt only ached for something inside it but he could only keep smiling even as his mind supplied how disgustingly carnal he was for enjoying such a tryst. Roche knew nothing different, however, panting and grinning down at him.

"Fuck, that was good...."

The knife left the back of Iorveth's neck, much to his dismay. Some small part of him wanted it to slit his throat but he pushed that thought back far enough that it wouldn't bother him anymore.

"Going to let me down now so I can limp my way back to my men in shame?" He asked instead, trying to ignore how raspy his voice was and the lump of anxiety in his throat as he felt come drip down his face. "You've gotten what you wanted."

Roche ran the knife over Iorveth's stomach once more, watching as he twitched and writhed in his restraint. "Perhaps, but I didn't do this just for myself."

"What do you mean?" Iorveth scowled up at him. "What else could you possibly want from me? I gave you what you wanted, dh'oine. Nothing else matters."

The look on Roche's face was difficult to read as silence fell between them. Only when the knife began its travel up towards his thigh did Iorveth lose the ability to care, shuddering as a cool breeze blew through the trees. If Roche wanted to play with him further like a cat with a mouse, fine. He could play his part in this game and then go back to the camp and forget this all happened like a dirty secret.

"I see you haven't come yet." Roche noted, running the flat of the knife over where his cock was trapped. "I'd like to fix that, at least."

Iorveth couldn't hold back the low groan that escaped his lips, tilting his hips into the touch. He hadn't had a partner in over a century...perhaps two? His own hand was enough most times but now he longed for the touch of another. Still, he didn't know how he felt about the idea of Roche touching him that way so instead he ignored it, focusing in on the pain of his leg and the cold metal. Thin, almost imperceptible lines were made into his skin above his hipbones and Iorveth quickly found he couldn't keep himself quiet, so he raised a hand to his mouth and bit down. Roche, thankfully, seemed to allow him the courtesy as he continued his work. Again time began to blur as he felt both pain and pleasure in equal measures, floating in more ways than one. His awareness honed in on the feel of the knife against his skin, the cool breeze on the air, the incomprehensible words Roche kept saying, and the pain.

When the tip of the blade pressed ever so gingerly against his cock, Iorveth lost what control he had left.

He felt only shame and pleasure as he came with a hoarse cry, cock twitching as he writhed in his restraint. Pulses of come, less viscous and thick than that of humans, filled his hose and began dripping down his body. His cunt clenched around nothing in rhythmic pulses as well, slick drenching the dark fabric. If Roche didn't know about his anatomy before, he certainly couldn't hide it now. He was covered in his own and Roche's come, thoroughly debauched and shamed, from and on every orifice. How much lower could he get?

"That's it..." Roche cooed, and the tone was grating. "So fucking good...so fucking beautiful..."

The words made Iorveth's heart twist. He knew how it felt to have a knife go through an important organ so the feeling he felt now couldn't have been much different. Huffing out a laugh, he panted and felt his body go limp.

"You're way too talkative, dh'oine." He grumbled. "Just....put your mouth to better use or something so I don't have to listen to you."

That was about all the consent Roche would get from him for him to touch and luckily, he understood. Iorveth's cock was still hard, despite having just came, and he longed for the feeling of a mouth on him. Roche obliged, not pulling down Iorveth's hose like a normal person and instead opting to tear them open at the crotch with his hands. Iorveth growled, though he couldn't stay angry long when an experimental lick to the tip of his cock made him jerk. Once the tongue became lips suckling at the head of his cock, Iorveth once again stifled himself with his hand. Roche, however, looked down and swatted his hand away, taking ahold of his soft cock and pressing it to Iorveth's lips.

"Warm my cock until it's ready to go again."

Roche promptly went back to pressing kisses to his cock. Iorveth wasn't sure what was happening anymore, anxiety settling in as he simply opened his mouth and allowed Roche's cock to settle on his tongue. When he tried to suck, a hint of teeth grazed at the ridges around his shaft, making him hiss. Humans were always so oversensitive, unfortunately. Roche continued laving affection on him while all Iorveth wanted was to come so that he could be let go. His natural instinct to flee kicked in even as Roche began sucking him down to the root properly, making him moan. It turned out he _did_ have some decent experience in sucking cock, though how he obtained it he didn't know or care to know. All he could focus on were the fingers seeking out where Roche must have thought his ballsack would be, finding nothing instead.

"Mm..." Roche hummed, sending a shiver up Iorveth's spine. "What's this?"

Iorveth's ears flushed red as Roche's fingers, calloused and rough, found his cunt. Iorveth, on his part, couldn't answer but his body answered for him as a fresh wave of slick gushed out of his hole. With a mouth on his cock and fingers stroking the folds of his cunt surprisingly gently, Iorveth couldn't do much but groan around him and buck his hips. When fingertips brushed his clit, Iorveth's mouth dropped open. His fingers scrabbled to grasp Roche's tunic and the man's grin could be heard in his voice.

"Sensitive there, are we?" Roche asked.

With an obscene pop, Roche let Iorveth's cock fall out of his mouth as he raised himself up onto his tiptoes to press a kiss to his outer folds. Iorveth's eyes went wide, jerking in his restraint. From what he knew of dh'oine, the men didn't often appreciate the women and their forms the way that they should have. Considering his cunt was very similar, albeit with distinct differences, he didn't expect Roche to begin licking between the folds expertly. It didn't take much before Iorveth was shaking and whimpering his way through a second orgasm, the shock and pleasure too much to bear. Roche simply licked him clean, his own face covered in slick, and patted his hip.

"I wonder....how many orgasms can I get out of you?" Roche grinned down at him, wrapping a hand around his still hard shaft. "You don't seem to be done yet."

"I...I can outlast any dh'oine...at least five times over...." Iorveth scowled up at him, ignoring how flushed his cheeks were. "You will grow tired of me before I'm through."

"I see that as a challenge." Roche replied easily, stroking his cock idly. "Care to take me up on it?"

Iorveth sighed dramatically, glaring up at him. "You're on, dh'oine."

======

Roche grinned as he slid three fingers into Iorveth's tight hole. Somehow, even after nearly _ten_ orgasms, he was still as tight as the third time he'd come, which was something of a concern. The Scoia'tel commander seemed to not give into pleasure easily, still as taut as the strings on his bow as he fucked him hard and fast. Iorveth had stopped trying to muffle himself around the fourth orgasm, had become unable to speak around the seventh, and yet he still seemed just as tense. Pressing a kiss to his quivering, sweaty inner thigh, Roche lowered his mouth onto Iorveth's cock. It was certainly strange, as cocks went, but nothing unpleasant. The taste was sweeter than he was used to, the texture unique. He wanted to feel Iorveth inside him, for sure. His curiosity-driven ponderings had ranged far more melodramatic than what was real, which was a good thing, he supposed. He wanted to see the commander broken, sure, but now...now he preferred to see him like this, sobbing and begging for more without even uttering a word.

"Come on, that's right, you're doing so well..." Roche smiled, speeding up his fingers when he felt Iorveth clench around them, moaning at the praise. "I think this one's gonna be number ten. Damn, you elves really can keep going, huh? You must be almost dry by now..."

Iorveth didn't reply, only growled and did his best job of fucking himself on Roche's fingers that he could. It wasn't like he had a lot of leverage to do so but he was determined all the same. That was something Roche did, admittedly, admire about the commander. Iorveth didn't stop at anything, didn't let anything sway him once his mind was made up. Perhaps it was sheer stubborn arrogance, but it was admirable all the same. Licking around the ridges of Iorveth's cock, he could feel the quivering body begin to tense again, and he knew Iorveth was close. Licking back up and wrapping his free hand around Iorveth's cock, Roche began pumping him fast as he buried his mouth in that sweet cunt. Sucking on his clit, Roche hummed and licked up the slick that escaped around his fingers. His jaw hurt, his hands ached, and his cock was overly sensitive, having come three times. He felt thoroughly fucked out and yet he had to see this through to the end. Whatever this arrangement was, they both enjoyed it far too much and he wasn't about to question it.

"You're so close, that's it, so beautiful...." Roche kissed his clit and then used his thumb to rub the overly sensitive nub gently. "Come on, come for me."

With a hoarse, broken shout, Iorveth came a tenth time. This time, only a drop or two of come escaped his cock before the rest of the orgasm was dry, his overly red cock twitching with nothing left to give. His cunt still let out a gush of slick, but everything seemed so sensitive that even the slightest brush made Iorveth whine in discomfort. Roche knew that he was done. He could have made this painful for the commander, could have easily, but...he was tired. He wanted to go back to the camp and nap for a month. The idea of torture, especially that of a sexual nature, was beyond him.

So he found the knife, discarded on the ground sometime long before, and began hacking away at the rope. Indeed, it was enchanted, and it took much more forceful slices to get through the fibers. Eventually, Roche caught Iorveth's limp body as he fell to the forest floor, lowering him down. He didn't notice until now that the bandana was wet with tears as well as the dried come that stained it. Had he gone too far? Was Iorveth torturing _himself_ by letting him do that? There were so many questions he had that couldn't or wouldn't be answered. Right now, Iorveth's uncovered eye seemed glazed over and he trembled constantly, still not verbal. Roche couldn't leave him here like this, not this out of it, but the decision was soon made for him because after a few minutes, Iorveth got to his feet with some trouble. He was still shaking, he still seemed on the verge of some sort of breakdown, but the look in his eye said there was to be no argument. Not this time.

" _Va glanna aép en edaenye_." Iorveth's voice was nearly gone but the threat still hung heavy in the air. " _An adechad, dh'oine._ "

Before Roche could even reply or ask what he said, Iorveth ran. Roche knew his leg must have been in excruciating pain and knew exactly what Iorveth had gotten from him, even if he wasn't sure what he'd gotten out of him except confusion. He felt awful for giving Iorveth nothing but punishment and flagellation, whether it was intended to be on his part or not. Even if Iorveth had found pleasure, it wasn't without the price of pain to bear. The thought made Roche's heart twist and why it did, exactly, was something he had to sit with now. Sighing and rubbing his absolutely filthy face, Roche had to go find a creek to wash off in before heading back to camp, going to his tent, telling Ves not to bother him, and ignoring the world for a while.

He had a lot to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm void--punk over on tumblr!


End file.
